Lily's Baby
by Flo Rida
Summary: We've gone back to Lily's time.
1. Default Chapter

"Lily Wait!" I stopped and looked behind me to find my best friend Sara running up to me with her radiant red hair floating over the wind and then smacking her right in the face. When she caught up with me we were at the doorway leading to the inside of the train. Sorry if I didn't introduce myself, My name is Lily Evans, I'm eighteen, I am in my last year of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, I am a school prefect, and I'm pregnant. (But I'm only 2 week into the pregnancy)  
"Oh Sara, its so good to see you again!" I said as I hugged her with all my might. "I missed you too! So how is my best friend doing?" She questioned while rubbing my womb softly, for Sara is the only one who knows of my condition, other than my parents. "Oh, I'm alright, just a little drowsy." I said while getting a compartment in the back.  
We got in and closed the drapes. Then we noticed three other persons already occupied it and they were the last bodies in the witching world that I wanted to see.  
It was Lucius Malfoy and his two dumb-founded buddies Mortimer and Deveren.  
"Why hello Lily. What do I give this honor for seeing your lovely presence?" Lucius said while trying to kiss my hand. I quickly pulled it away and snapped back. "Hello Lucius. We thought we might have this compartment." "As you wish. I hope I will be seeing you soon."  
When he left and I made sure of it, we sat down and started talking.  
"Yuck!" "I'm so glad Lucius likes you, if he didn't I wouldn't think we would've been able to get this compartment." "Well you know Sara, it's not a very good thing either because he's so greedy and mean!" "If he gave us the compartment that he got first he mustn't be that bad. Besides I think he's kind of cute!" "Uggh!" "Let's just forget about that right now ok Lily. So are you excited about seeing James again? You're going to meet him again and he's going to be so happy to see you, oh its so romantic it's filling me with excitement." Sara always did love a good love story; "You are going to tell him right?" I didn't answer, "Aww, come on Lily he's got a right to know. He is the father you know. Come on tell him!" "I will, I will, but I can't right now, now can I. I don't know where he is." "Well here are the facts Lily, you know your pregnant, he's the father, and he's somewhere on this train. Now I suggest you go looking for him." "Alright, ok, I'll go and find him. But only if you come with me." "Okay!"  
So we got out of the compartment and went on a search for him. We looked in every compartment except one and we knew he was in it. "Go on Lily." "I'm gonna go in alone." I opened the drapes to his compartment and he was just sitting there talking to his best-friend John Shepard. "Umm, James," "Oh, hi Lily, how are you" "I'm fine, umm, can I talk to you?" "Uh, yeah sure." "Alone?" " Uh, ok, John?" "Yeah I know, I know." This was my big moment; after John left I had to tell James the truth. "So Lily, what did you want to tell me?" "Uh, James I know this maybe hard to take and to believe but," There was a short pause. "Yeah Lily? Go on." "James, . . . ". 


	2. Lily's Delema

Oh dear, I thought. What should I tell him? Wait . . . how should I tell him? I can't! I must! "Uhh, soo James hhow was your summer?" I stuttered. "Actually, it was quite brilliant I should say. Now what did you want to tell me that was so important?" He replied. "Uhh, well," I had to think fast, what was I going to tell him? Oh, James I hope this won't be a neusence to your time here at school but I'm pregnant. Yeah right. "Uhh, I wanted to ask you if you would sit by me in the Grand Hall." Woo, that was a close one. "Umm, ok. But did you really need to make John leave just for that?" Oh, no! Now what do I say? "Uhhh, yea, funny thing isn't it. Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Well, see ya there!"  
I got back to the compartment where Sara was waiting for me, for the details. "Sooo, what did he say?" she questioned. I stood for a moment. There was a silence between us. "Come on Lily, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Again, there was a short pause and I finally told her, "I couldn't do it, Sara! I couldn't bare to see the look he would give me if I told him." I said covering my tears with my hands. She held me and said, "I'm sure he would be happy for you. For you both!" She sighed thinking, I could tell because she always bit her lip when she was having a brainstorm. She jumped up and dropped me to the floor, "I've got it!" "Ooo! Sara!" I exclaimed, rubbing my head. I got back on the bench and asked, "Whats the idea?" "I can tell him." "What? No, no! You can't!" "Why not? Since you're such a baby to do it yourself. I'll tell him for you!" She started walking towards the door. I tried to catch her by the arm but I missed. "I tell you is answer when I get back." She called back to me.  
I had to follow her so she wouldn't mess things up. She came up to his compartment and slid the door open. "Good to see you again, James!" "You, too Sara." "Uhh, John. Would you be ever so kind?" "Fine!" John came out and walked my way, "Hello Lily!" Luckily, Sara was already in the compartment. She closed the door. So I quickly pressed my ear against the door. "Ok, James." "Ok, Sara." "Look, James. Lily came in here before and she was going to tell you something but she couldn't. So I'm going to tell you." "Uhh, okay?" "James . . . Lily's," she took a breath, "Lily's pregnant!" James looked shocked, "Shes what?" "Pregnant." Sara whispered. I looked in through the window and saw his motionless facial expression. I looked back again to see that he was . . . 


End file.
